Near the fire, Near your Mother
by Percabeth17
Summary: "I don't even see why you bothered to carry me back to the infirmary, I'm going to die eventually, so why not there, near the fire like my mother?" Leo sighed smiling Half-heartedly. "Jason, You're my best friend, Love her for the both of us."


I went along and wrote without planning, hope it turned out alright. Includes many couples, but focused more on Jason, Piper and Leo:) I need to branch out more, I know. And I'm trying to not make Jason seem like a male Biotch, so hope it went okay.

Jason turned around to the sound of the explosion near him. Some of the enemy bodies layed sprawled and scortched by the flames. He smiled, glad that the Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin had done their jobs. After the fire burned down to small embers and flames, He decided to head down to locate and collect weapons and materials that were untouched. Before he had the chance to head down the trail of wreckage, Piper stopped him.

"Have you seen Leo?" She asked, and Jason rose his eyebrows.

"No, Percy told the Hepaestus cabin to detonate some bombs and place more in other places" He muttered, kicking a piece of rubble aside.

"I know, but the others went ahead of them, they're in the other spot." She pointed behind Jason, as jason saw the small specks of people running and crouching unders barriers. "He left the safehouse last"

Jason widened his eyes. "I-I don't know, he might be by the Apollo cabin eastwards"

"I'll go check it out" She sighed. "Be safe, alright?"

"Yes, Pipes, I know. You too, make sure to go with someone else, and you have your dagger yes?"

"Yes, Sparky, I do" She muttered before sealing the gap between their lips. In the background, Jason could hear Percy yell orders to some of the romans.

"I have to go..." Jason said quietly, not wanting to let go of Piper so soon.

"See you in the barracks, big shot" She said and ran off to join Drew and Katie, who was standing near Connor and Travis. He smiled and then stared at the rubble.

'Jason!" Percy yelled from a hundred feet away. Jason turned back and ran up to Percy, knowing he had to give orders being co-leaders.

"Alright, The rest of the Hermes/Mercury halfbloods, pickpocket whatever you can and help out with the injured." Percy said like a leader,as Annabeth held hands with him. Jason stared at the intertwined hands, wishing the same for him if Piper was here. "And the Aphrodite/Venus halfbloods, go and charmspeak, or charm the other enemy men-well you know what to do" Percy saluted them off, and then looked at Jason.

"You Hephaestus/Vulcan halfbloods, do what you've been told from the start, and when you're done, help bring the wounded back to our barracks." He muttered glumly wishing Leo was here to lead them. The halfbloods, looked glum and sad, and Leo-as Jason knew-could cheer them up in a second with a joke. "Athena/Minerva," Jason started smiling at Annabeth. "Halfbloods, head out and use your strategies planned to outsmart the others, then head straight back to the barracks. If you can, all of you try and help out our injured." Jason murmured.

"Me and Jason will both be out there helping too, along with the rest of the halfbloods, now go and fight" Percy cheered. And the rest of the halfbloods, sighed half-heartedly, "For Olympus!'

As the rest ran off, Annabeth kissed Percy on the lips and then the cheek for goodluck, and left Percy and Jason alone.

"I'm going to check the rumble over there" Jason sighed.

"Alright, then help us out later, alright?" Percy smiled, not wanting to upset his cousin. "Thals should be out there somewhere too with the huntresses, don't worry I'll keep an eye out for her too"

"Thanks," Jason murmured and they went the opposite direction.

Jason headed down the mountainous pile of rubble in hopes of finding a spear for long ranged targets, in case of an attack with a hellhound. His dagger wouldn't help, and he had lost his coin earlier. He sighed as he looked at each charred and broken body as if they were his roman friends, until he spotted a patch of skin on one of them that looked oddly mishappen. It was one of the bodies closet to the explosion, set and the boy's arms were spread away from the bomb. jason compared hte wounds to the others.

The boy's body looked thin and scrawny like the Stolls, but what was peculiar, was hat there were no burns at all. Compared to the others, he had no third-degree burns like the others, but still had soot and debris covering him like a veil. As Jason got closer, he nearly jumped. He was wearing a orange shirt, a symbol of Camp Half-Blood. Jason gulped and muttered, "No, No, No" Over and over.

"Oh Gods No" Jason muttered and ran up to the boy. He turned him over on the side, and froze, knowing exactly what Piper had meant.

Jason shook the boy's shoulders violently, "Leo! Leo, Get up!" He shouted aloud, not caring if an enemy monster or demigod heard him. All he cared about was getting his friend up, and breathing.

"Leo!" Jason shouted, but no response. Jason noticed the vest on him protected him, but not enough. There was still a chunk of metal stuck in the vest, wedged in pretty deep. "No..." Jason muttered then listen for a pulse. The flames made it hard for him to hear, but he finally felt a very faint pulse. "Come on!" Jason yelled, grabbing his canteen of water and poured onto Leo's face. He reached his hand up, and swiped away the soot and dust. His face was unusually pale for a hispanic like Leo who worked in the forges, and Jason began to worry. Jason searched his pack, and found nothing that would work to help him. He swore under his breath wishing he had an oxygen mask like the ones in the infirmary, but he knew the nearest barrack with an infirmary was a mile or two away from here.

Jason noticed a dhadowed figure running near the rubble, and Jason noticed who it was immediately. "Perce!" He shouted, and He responded quickly.

"Yea?" He answered back loudly.

"I need help!" Jason yelled frantically. Percy didn't hesitate or ask question, when he ehard help, he knew people needed it. When Percy recognized it he increased his pace and kneeled next to jason.

"What happened?" Percy demanded.

"He was here detonating the bomb..." Jason murmured, wiping away more dust from Leo's face. "It was too late before he realized..." Jason faltered.

"That it was about to explode?" Percy suggested silently, and Jason nodded slowly shutting his eyes tightly. Percy reached for something in his pack, but then frowned.

"I used all the Ambrosia for the others, I'm sorry, the best I can do is help you get him to a barrack." Percy muttered silently. Jason nodded and positioned Leo onto one of his shoulders. Jason shut his eyes remembering a painful memory that had just occured a couple of weeks ago.

_"Need help?" Jason remembered Leo smiling as he helped Jason walk, after breaking his leg in a battle._

_Jason remembered how cranky he had been after losing a battle during capture the flag against Percy. "Thanks," He had spat._

_"I see why you're mad, Piper isn't here to help, and you're stuck with a dumb Hephaestus kid, who can't even fix a dragon" he had joked, quoting words Jason had once said about him._

_"No!" Jason yelled back, and remembered that Sarcastic frown onn his face afterwards._

"No," Jason whispered, upset at how mad he was at Leo.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, getting Leo's motionless other half onto his shoulder.

"Nothing," Jason said jumping, remembering that Percy was there. "Come on" he muttered not wanting to remember the pain on Leo's face when Piper chose Jason over him, and the words Piper had said to him. Compared to how she said things about Leo today seemed weird considering she had only chose Jason, a few days ago when this war had started.

As they got out of the crater of rubble, Percy and Jason heard a scream that Percy recognized immediately. Percy nearly released Leo from his shoulder, when he remembered that Jason relied on Percy to hold Leo up.

"Jason..." Percy muttered, not wanting to look up at his cousin's gaze.

"Go, You need to help Annabeth" Jason sighed, staring at his cousing earnestly.

"But, I promised to help you with Leo" Percy looked up. "You can't possibly carry him for a mile, You'll be screwed if a Monster attacks."

"Don't worry," Jason smiled half-heartedly. "Promises are meant to be broken, and besides, I can take care of the both of us"

Percy sighed, "Alright, Take care Jason"

"Go," Jason muttered as he noticed Percy's refusal to leave. Percy slowly let Leo down from his shoulder and ran up to the direction to Annabeth's scream. Jason watched intently as Percy ran as fast as he could, hoping he'd save Annabeth. After his figure dissapeared out of sight, Jason payed his attention towards Leo, who Jason had finally set down. "What am I going to do..." He muttered. "I can't let Piper find out about this, she'll kill me"

Jason struggled to find a way to get Leo to the barracks. Leo desperately needed medical attention by Apollo campers and Jason couldn't decided whether or not the time it took for him to get to a barrack would be enough time for Leo to continue to live. In the background, Jason heard some yells and shouts from the enemy, and Jason knew he was in trouble if they got hold of Him and Leo. Jason dragged him by his forearms, and went to the nearest Barrier he could find which luckily was only a few hundred feet away. Jason propped Leo up with the barrier and Jason grabbed his canteen, wishing it was full. He let the few drops of water enter Leo's mouth, and swore when He didn't swallow.

"Come on, Leo," Jason muttered to his friend. "Get up..." Jason whispered, trying not to believe it was hopeless.

Jason clenched his jaw, trying to stiffen up, not wanting to let emotion hit him, but when he sighed, it wasn't smooth. Jason couldn't drag him for a mile, and he couldn't just stay here, vulnerable to anything out there. Finally, Jason decided to carry Leo Bridal style, for the wound in his chest made it hard if he went with over the shoulder. As jason went along carrying Leo, jason realized he was panting, and slowed his pace down. Half way there, Jason passed by Bobby and Octavian.

"What happened to the graecus_?" _He asked pointing to the orange shirt.

"He's unconscious" Jason murmured. "I'm taking him to the barrack. How far is it from here?"

"Uh..." Bobby considered the question, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe a Half a mile more."

"Thanks," Jason muttered, heading on his way, as Bobby ran off to do his part.

Jason kept running, and eventually had to stop, for even being a son of Jupiter, didn't mean he could run forever. He found the nearest barrier and fell to his knees, caution of Leo's motionless body. Jason gasped for air, and reached for his canteen when he realized he gave it all to Leo. Jason suddenly remembered that he had a bottle of water inside the middle pocket. Jason scrambled to grab it, and then froze. If Leo got up, he would need water, and Jason debated on whether or not to have a drink. Jason hesitated and concluded just to have a gulp. After drinking his gulp, he wished to have more, but decided against it.

Jason sighed, gasping for air in this hot blazing air. Jason swore, wishing that Piper was here to help him out. She'd know exactly what to do.

Jason was preoccupied, until a voice shocked him.

"Jas-son?" A voice croaked, as Jason whirled his head around to see Leo open one of his just a peek.

"Hey," Jason muttered, grabbing the water bottle again. "Drink this"

Jason started to open the bottle, when Leo's hand weakly rose and pushed it aside. "No"

"Leo, you need to drink something" Jason replied, not wanting to raise his voice.

"No..." His voice became faint as his pulse. "I'm not thirsty"

"Please, Leo," Jason said quietly. "For Pipes"

After a moment of hesitation, Leo spoke, "No"

"Leo, Piper would want you to drink the water. Now, please, at least take a sip." Jason said softly.

"We both well know, that I-I'm going to die soon, now please save the water for yourself" Leo faltered on the word die, and Jason clenched his jaw, then drop it, knowing he was right.

"Where are we?" Leo asked after Jason didn't respond.

"War..." Jason whispered to himself. "We're heading to the infirmary."

Without a moment of hesitation, Leo blurted, "Are you hurt?"

"No" Jason sighed, wanting more than anything to have Leo in the infirmary.

After a moment of thinking, Leo said confidently, "Is Piper hurt?"

"No" Jason murmured, looking back at Leo. "Have you even noticed that wound of yours? You've been unconscious for the last one or two hours"

"No, I haven't noticed at all." Leo muttered, only his eyes and mouth moving. "I've notice Piper isn't near you though"

"Leo," Jason said loudly. "Think about yourself once in a while!"

After a short hesitation, he smiled and said buntly, "Why?"

"Because-Be..." Jason faltered, not knowing how to put it in words.

"Look, Jason, I respect you, but you should know by now, I never think about myself" Leo sighed looking at the smoke-filled sky.

"You should..." Jason whispered. When Jason noticed that he was closing his eyes, and his breathing was shallow, he muttered loudly "You're going to live"

"No" Leo said softly. "I'm not"

"Don't say that" Jason spat.

"You know it's true," Leo whispered quietly as his eyes were still shut.

"Leo-" Jason warned.

"I don't even see why you bothered to carry me back to the infirmary, I'm going to die eventually, so why not there, near the fire like my mother?" Leo sighed smiling Half-heartedly.

"You're not dying on me-the camp-Piper!" Jason tried frantically to get his words correct.

Leo smiled and breathed deeply, "Piper...Oh Piper" he said quietly as if he was trying to remember her.

"You'll see her again-soon, I promise!" Jason mumbled through quiet sobs, shocked that his eyes were forming tears for the first time.

"When she passes too, yes" Leo muttered. "But I should tell you one thing, first..."

"Leo..." Jason tried to gain his composure. "No..."

"It involves Piper...And-And how she chose you" Leo sighed, still closing his eyes. "I should tell you before I go"

Jason's lip quivered. "No, just quit it Leo, it doesn't matter whether or not that she chose one of us!"

"Yes..." Leo mutters. "It does, as you know it nearly tore me in two when she had said that, but the thing that held me together was knowing that she'd chose you. It might not make sense, but I already knew she'd pick you-You're a natrual born leader, handsome, smart, a son of Jupiter, andeverything that anyone would want to have. You were Perfect, and I don't see why she wouldn't chose you. And when she announced it a few days ago, I was still hurt, but I knew deep inside, that I saw it coming..." Leo's voice cracked in a few places.

"Leo," Jason managed to say, as a tear fell down his cheek. "Please, stop"

"And deep inside I knew I still-Still loved her" He forced out, as he opened his eyes, realizing it was nearly time. "I still loved Piper, and I still do...But no matter, you have the right to love her, you were meant for her, not me. But something inside me won't quit." He rushed, and then gasped. "Jason, You're my best friend, Love her for the both of us. Love her to make up for this moment, Make sure she doesn't think of this too much. I want her to forget me, and love the person she is really in love with. Not the sidekick, not the cook, not the failure. Not the failure..." Leo muttered, before his eyes froze, and his chest stopped moving.

"Leo," Jason said frantically. "Leo! Get up! Leo, no, you aren't a failure..." Jason said, allowing the tears to come down, after all, that was his friend. He wasn't about to loose another friend like that, not after Gwen, and Dakota.

Leo didn't respond, and Jason swore, "You're not a Failure! Leo, you have a home, you have family, you can't leave us!"

Leo didn't respond, and Jason sat up on his ankles. "Don't leave us!"

Jason wanted to curl up into a little ball and die, he never knew that's what Leo thought of himself, and how much he actually did care about Piper. After over 5 minutes of weeping, Jason got up and looked around to see if any enemies were around. He sighed and then picked Leo up the same way he came and walked back, heading straight for the way Jason had found him, in the rubble from the explosion. After his last words, jason ultimately thought that's where he'd want to be.

Near the fire like his mother.

* * *

><p>Kind-of depressing but I achieved not making Jason the big bad guy, which I'm happy. I rushed at the end, cauze it was getting pretty long:)And yeah. I still have no clue how to upload videos to YouTube, so if any pointers that be great... P.S. I want my slideshow from Powerpoint to be on there, and it won't work...: Very upset at YouTube

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


End file.
